


Click

by Hanazuki



Series: Rare pair drabbles/one-shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, arceus help me, in which I fall into a new ship, steelfedorashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuki/pseuds/Hanazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overtime, their relationship reaches a point where they felt… whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> College had killed my muse to write but now that I'm on a 5 months break, I wanna start writing again. What better way through a new ship that I've fallen hard and fast for. The idea for this came from Tumblr user clefartist, whose Steelfedora content was what sparked my love for this ship. 
> 
> It's been quite a while since I've wrote drabbles and what not so apologies if the pacing seems off, the flow is weird, the characters are OOC and there are spelling/grammar mistakes. Aside from that, I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> [This is also in Riley's POV]

Overtime, their relationship reaches a point where they felt… whole.

It’s hard to explain, really. Riley can’t find an accurate enough comparison to make about the bond that they have but it’s… nice. Ever since he and Steven shared a kiss inside one of Iron Island’s caves two years ago, his life has changed, cheesy as it sounds. Before Steven, Riley had never found anyone that could make him feel utterly relaxed and comfortable when he was within their presence.

Now… it’s definitely pleasant to feel his muscles loosening at Steven’s gentle touch, to feel a warm sensation coiling in his heart at his voice whispering _I love you_ and to feel his heartrate increase when those calloused hands starts to wander during a makeout session. Steven’s the only person who is able to make him feel like that and that’s one of the many reasons that Riley has come to love about the former Hoenn champion.

If he is to pick the top reason, it’s going to be pretty difficult to choose but in the end, Riley would say that he very much loves the way that they have… clicked, in a way. Steven’s enthusiasm about his passion draws out his own (childlike) exuberance while his calm and steadfast nature helps keep Steven anchored.

Aside from that, their long distance relationship never diminished the love they have for each day.  In fact, it seemed to strengthen it as it taught them to cherish what they have when they have it in their grasp. Steven is the one who visits Sinnoh often since he’s far more used to the lower temperatures than Riley in Hoenn’s muggy climate and whenever he sees his partner face to face, Riley couldn’t help but shower him with affection once they were behind closed doors.

Riley also likes the way they show affection to each other in subtle ways. Kisses, hugs and cuddles are nice and all but there’s just a different sort of spark whenever Steven knocks his shoulder with a gentle smile, his knuckle brushing against his own whenever they passed each other and the tender looks that he gives whenever he thinks Riley is not looking. He returns it with his own soft touches and warm looks, secretive smiles and light forehead bumps.

The way that they can communicate with each other silently is what he is most grateful for. Of course, he has the upper hand with his aura capabilities but Steven is never behind, always knowing what he wants without saying it.

Whenever Steven is upset with something, Riley could tell through the disruptions in his aura. Knowing his tendency to keep a tight lip on it initially, Riley would not push. Instead, he’ll occupy the empty seat next to him, placing a hand on top of his. He doesn’t speak but his eyes exudes his love and concern just as effective as words. Once Steven breaks, he will be there to lend a shoulder to cry on or simply pull him into a tight embrace, the unspoken message of _I will be there for you_ present through the comforting back rubs and whisper of sweet nothingness into his ear.

Whenever Riley has something heavy weighing him down, he craves for some sort of physical affection. It’s a way to keep him grounded but he is always hesitant to voice it out. Steven figures this out early in his relationship and now, he only needs to touch his shoulder in a certain way to get as much affection that he could possibly want. Sometimes all he needs is a good, long hug. During another time, he would nuzzle his face in the crook of Steven’s neck, staying there until he falls asleep from emotional exhaustion. There are certain cases where he just wants Steven to pepper his face with many kisses.

Riley certainly loves many aspects of their relationship and it’s exciting to know that as their bond continues to grow stronger, they are going to uncover many more facets to this… strange yet wonderful connection that they have. For now, he’s going to be content with what he have with the one who is as precious as the stones he so clearly adores.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally for me, I love seeing Riley as the older and taller one in their relationship. He's also more reserved and quiet, which compliments (?) well with Steven's passion and exuberance. He's also completely relaxed around Steven, which is a rare feat to achieve since his aura would always make him be alert (?) I enjoyed writing this and have a few more drabbles planned in the future!


End file.
